


Poor Unfortunate Meal

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Vore<br/>The oceans weren't the safest place to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Unfortunate Meal

Gathering seashells was one of Sora's favorite pastimes. It was more of an enterprise than a hobby, because he had a friend who would take the shells, weave them into jewelry to sell and then, they would split whatever they earned. That morning, the young merman had woken up bright and early to go out shell hunting, and was currently gliding quietly through the water with his powerful tail.

A bag at his waist, he moved along the sea floor, hands sifting through sand to seek out the hidden treasures. Still, Sora knew that being this far out, alone could be dangerous, so he keeps an eye out for sharks or other predators. However, his latest find, a perfect heart cockle, is more than enough to distract him.

"Wow! Kairi's gonna love working with this one!" he exclaimed. Sora tucked the shell away for safekeeping before searching through the sand for more, his blue eyes focused solely the sand.

That was a very foolish thing for Sora to do, because the merboy wasn't the only one hunting at the moment, and the other being who hunted here wasn't hunting for sea shells. No, Zexion was hunting for a meal.

Up until now he'd only found a few oysters, which though tasty, were hardly filling enough for an octopian, or as they were commonly known sea mages. For they were the children of Kraken, and magic flowed in their veins as much as blood.

Zexion rested his chin on one of his long black tentacles and looked over the merboy. Yes, he would do nicely. He was plump enough to make a descent sized meal, but still lean. A healthy young thing; perfect for dinner. All Zexion need do was take him and given that the merboy wasn't on his guard, Zexion calculated that it would be quite easy.

Zexion was small, but the strength in one of his tentacles was more than the merboy had in his entire body. Besides this, the octipian had his wiles, and his magic. A lure perhaps? The simplest of illusions might do. That, or he could simply make it so the merboy could not see, and snatch him while he floundered.

There were so many options really, but it was best to weigh each one. After all, Zexion wanted to be as efficient as he could, which made choosing the best option of chief importance. Well, no need to be fancy if it wasn't necessary, stealth alone could serve him well, Zexion wagered. So he moved silently towards the boy, before lunging.

Sora let a out a yelp and dropped the shell he'd just plucked from the sand. The sea mage wrapped his tentacles around him, and held him still despite Sora's thrashing.

Zexion smirked at what he'd caught. "Hello," he said.

"H-Hello," Sora said, his voice barely more than a squeak. All the same, Sora tried to force a smile, but Zexion can smell his fear. Even if he couldn't, the hammering of Sora's heart would give away his terror.

"Hmm, now tell me," he said, devouring Sora with his eyes. "What are you doing in a place like this? It's quite dangerous, you know? Especially for someone as...edible as you." He chuckled to himself, and began to swim off, dragging the wrapped up Sora with him.

Of course the merman thrashes and protests. The typical indignation, 'what do you think you're doing. Let me go!'

Zexion is tempted to quote Xigbar: as if. Instead, he pauses to spare Sora a pitting glance. "Oh, don't be so upset," said Zexion. "You'll be joining me for lunch, but it won't be too bad. I'll have you whole, in one piece. So at least it won't be bloody, and that's something to be grateful for, don't you think?"

Zexion's words hardly calm Sora. Now that he knows his fate, the merboy struggles all the harder, but the octopian ignores him and continues to swim. At last, they reached the mouth of a small cave and Zexion swam inside, pulling Sora along. The mouth led to a small tunnel, the entry way to Zexion's home. At the end of the tunnel was a larger room, inside were many bookshelves filled with books,what appeared to be a cauldron, and strangely enough, another merboy curled up asleep on a couch cuddling a large sitar like a teddy bear.

Sora stared at the blonde merman. What was he doing here? Was he another prisoner? He wasn't chained up or anything, and looked pretty comfortable for something in the lair of merman eating monster.

Zexion followed Sora's gaze, and gave the sleeping merman a gentle smile. Better to dispatch his meal before Demyx woke, Zexion decided. He thought it more considerate to not eat Demyx's own kind in front of him.

Zexion used one of his free tentacles to shove a boulder in front of the mouth of the cave. No merman would be strong enough to move it, and it made the possibility of losing his meal, even if Sora somehow managed to escape his grasp, very unlikely.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw the only escape route sealed off. This elicits a chuckle from Zexion. His laugh is met with a defiant glare, but it doesn't matter. Now that he'd taken the necessary precautions, it was time to eat. Zexion brought his meal closer, and licked his lips.

A slight whimper escaped Sora's lips. Sora can't get away as he knows it, but he keeps fighting. He is not going down without a fight, even if there's no hope if winning. Except maybe there is hope! The other merman, maybe together. "Help!" Sora screamed. He prayed it was enough to awaken the other.

 

Zexion clapped a tentacle over Sora's mouth. "Hush, you'll wake up-" too late. "Demyx," he said, a smile plastered on his face as he turns to great the blond.

"Morning, Zexy!" Demyx swam on over and hugged Zexion. "What's with the kid?" He asked, his head titled to the side.

"It's well past noon, Demyx, hardly what I'd call morning," Zexion said, with a laugh.

"Well, I was tired," Demyx whined. "Seriously, I never get enough downtime."

"Well I do apologize for waking you." He readjusted Sora so that he held the boy in one tentacle. This allowed him to turn all his attention to Demyx. He wrapped a tentacle gently around the merman and pulled him closer, returning the embrace.

"It's ok," said Demyx, "so are you going to explain why he's here?"

"Oh, the morsel? He's joining me for lunch, which I was about to have before you woke." He released Demyx, and pulled Sora close once more. "I suggest if you don't want to watch, you should go into the other room."

"Zexion, you know how I feel about you eating kids!" Demyx scolded, his fists going to his hips. Sora nodded along frantically, hoping that this other merman can be his savior.

"Demyx," Zexion began, but Demyx went right on speaking.

"They're waaaay too sweet for you," Demyx said.

Sora stopped nodding, frozen in place. "What!" He gasped. How can he be OK with someone being eaten in front of him, especially the same species!

Demyx ignored Sora, and continued. "You're going to end up getting a tummy ache and then you'll be completely miserable for way too long! And I really don't want to-"

Zexion turns to, and places a tentacle over his mouth for a moment. "Your concern is most kind, really it is. But I think I'm old enough to decide what I eat." As if Demyx had any business playing mother anyway; if anyone was a child in this relationship it was him. He wouldn't get out of bed at all if it weren't for Zexion, or clean. All he wanted to do was lay around, or goof off and play that damn instrument...which was so damned endearing for some reason, along with that smile, and how expressive he was, and then there was the way he whimpered when reprimanded.

Demyx kept silent but continued to pout for a moment, before sighing. "Well, I guess, now that he's here, we can't really let him go," Demyx swam closer to examine the struggling boy.

"Yes, and think about it, he's hardly a child." He slipped his tentacle off Sora's mouth. "How old are you? He's at least 13." Before Sora could answer, Zexion leaned over and licked him. "Hmm, I suppose he is sweet, but I still think he'll do nicely. Sort of a fruity sweetness, and that's healthy enough." He then smiled coyly at Demyx. "Besides, if I do get sick, you can always play doctor and nurse me back to health." He gave Demyx a smirk.

Demyx can't help but smile, just a tiny bit, at the idea of playing doctor. That is definitely an option.

"Oh, and love," Zexion said, slipping a tentacle around Demyx's waste. "I am glad you've grown so used to my eating habits. I had feared this would be an issue of strife between us." But honestly, what choice did a carnivore like Zexion have? Fish could speak and beg just as well as any merfolk, so how was it worse to eat fish or crustacean than mermaid? And if he had to eat somebody, it might as well be anyone. Anyone but Demyx, who had become far too dear to ever think of that.

"Eh, so long as it's not me or anyone I'm on good terms with, y'know? I've been with you long enough that I've just kinda been desensitized." He said, with a lopsided grin. It had taken awhile, but eventually, he'd grown indifferent to the pleas of the octopian's prey. Zexion had to eat after all.

"You know it would never be you," said Zexion. It didn't need to be said, but he liked saying it. He liked assuring Demyx that he'd always be safe with him, and hated the very notion that the merman would doubt him, even for an instant. However, being here with him was proof enough that Demyx trusted him. They both knew full well that if Zexion so chose he could devour Demyx in an instant. Every moment Demyx spent with him was technically risking his life.

It was trust, trust that Zexion wouldn't devour him in his sleep. Trust that if he ever wanted to leave Zexion would let him go. Trust that Zexion truly cared for him, enough that whatever happened, he would continue to treat him as a person, and not as prey.

"Well duh," said Demyx.

Zexion smiled, and released Demyx, as much as he likes having an arm around him, he needs to focus on his meal. Demyx swam over to his sitar, setting himself up with it. He begins to pluck out a mellow tune, one that at least calms him, if not his love's soon-to-be meal.

Zexion then gave his full attention to Sora, who was still thrashing about fearfully. "Do you think I should calm him down?" asked Zexion. "I could always make him forget where he is." He then addressed Sora directly. "Now, dear, you aren't going to get away, even if I let you out of my tentacles, you'd just make a mess. We both know you can't move that boulder. Now, personally, I don't mind the thrashing, I'll suck you down all the same. But, you look very afraid, and if you'd prefer I could make you forget where you are, wrap your mind in a dream, a lovely dream, and you'll just dream until you sleep forever. Would you prefer that?"

Sora makes no reply. Zexion can guess what's going through his head. Agreeing to Zexion's offer is tantamount to accepting his fate, and given how hard he's been fighting, Zexion suspects it's not in his nature give up.

"You know you can't fight me," said Zexion. "So what will it be?"

"Go ahead and do it. I don't want his screaming and struggles to interrupt my playing!" Demyx complains, over his own music, frowning as he momentarily has to shift his concentration.

"All right then," said Zexion. "And look at it this way, kid. If I put you into an illusion, you don't have to suffer listening to him play." He shot Demyx a playful smirk.

"Hey!" snapped Demyx, "Low blow! Low blow!"

"You can't do this!" snapped Sora.

"Oh, but I can," said Zexion, "and I will."

"Well," broke in Demyx. "I dunno, we could use him as a slave. Then we'd never have to do anything around here." Demyx joked, smirking just a bit.

He looked to Demyx, and laughed. "Anything to get out of chores, huh Demyx?"

Demyx just shrugs. He wasn't really serious, because Zexion still needed to eat after all. He didn't care in the least if the boy lived or not, because there really was not much that can be said to save the little merboy at this point. So the boy will be eaten, and Demyx will sit back, relax, and provide some mood music.

"I'd do it!" said Sora. "I'll do anything, just let me go!"

Zexion ignored him, and picked up a rather large book. He began to read from it, and spun dreams for Sora, dreams of home, and of love, and of a warm feeling of being completely safe and wanted. He pulled from Sora's memories, and let him dream of those he loved; dreams of Kairi and Riku there with him and happy. In the illusion, they were there waking him and chiding him for being lazy, as if all this time with Zexion had been the dream.

In reality, Zexion pulled Sora closer, and opened his mouth. Head first would be easiest, so that was where he started. He took all of Sora's head in, and gulped.

Demyx, meanwhile closed his eyes and focused on his music. Zexion continued to eat, without an audience or any resistance from his prey. Another gulp, and he slurped Sora down farther. Once he got past Sora's hips things got easier. Slurping down the tails was no problem at all. The last of it slid down, and Zexion let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me," he said, "very large meals are hard to get down without swallowing some air." He sighed contently, as the merboy nestled inside him, still dreaming. Zexion moved to Demyx's side, and curled up, enjoying the living meal inside of him.

"Feeling better?" Demyx asks, looking his lover over.

"At lot better," said Zexion, smiling up at Demyx. He moved closer, resting his head in the other's lap. He doesn't care if his presence makes Demyx have to put the instrument away, he wants closeness.

Demyx smiled, setting his sitar aside to run hands through Zexion's hair. He always enjoys their close times like this, even more than music.

"I hope...you didn't mind," said Zexion. "I don't have to eat in front of you, you know." He had seen Demyx close his eyes, and wondered if he disgusted his lover. "Does it bother you to see me like this?" He asked, gesturing to the still slightly squirming bulge in his belly.

"I don't mind at all. I only closed my eyes to concentrate on my music, Zexion. I really am fine with it now. We've been together how long by now?" Demyx asks with a lopsided smile.

"Not long enough," he said. "Because I could spend the rest of my life with you, and it still wouldn't be enough. But, all the same, I'm glad you're all right Demyx. I do worry about upsetting you, our is quite the unlikely relationship, I must admit."

"Yeah," he said. "But we work. "Don't ever worry about upsetting me. If it still did, I'd totally mention it or just leave the room. I love you, Zexion, and that means all of you." To even further emphasize his point, he reaches out and rubs the squirming bulge.

Zexion melted at Demyx's touch and began to purr."Oh, keep doing that, do that until he stops squirming at least." Within him, Sora begins to slowly digest. He'll feel nothing, his mind is too far gone in Zexion's spell. It will take awhile for him to fully digest, but in the meantime, Zexion is content to lay beside his merman lover, and be petter like a spoiled house cat.

Demyx pulled Zexion carefully up to sit in his lap, using both hands now. He giggled nuzzling into Zexion's hair, before continuing to rub his squirming tummy. Eventually the squirming slows and stops, although the gurgling continues

"Think he's finally settled," said Zexion, closing his eyes. The boy, who ever he'd been, was very nice meal.

"Mhm, seems like it. Would you like to lie down in bed for awhile?" he asks, continuing to rub at the stomach. It makes Zexion feel good, so he enjoys doing it. He'll have to do this more often.

"Only if you'll lay with me," said Zexion. He had eight free tentacles that were dying to cuddle Demyx, and two arms that just wanted to hold him close. He could think of nothing better to do after a nice meal than lay with his beloved, and snuggle while the hours passed.


End file.
